Enemies
by Anime4life10
Summary: 18-year old Kuroko Shirai has made many enemies in her line of work. Some enemies more evil than others, but this one may most likely be the worst. People have gone missing in mysterious ways leaving Kuroko frustrated. What's worse is she has to add in the love drama between her and Mikoto Misaka. Sounds like this will be a lot of paperwork. MisakaxKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**I have returned from the dead! Nah, just kidding. I apologize for not posting anything for a long time, I just didn't have any inspiration to write anything for a while, but since I'm here now that means I got some inspiration! I have just recently (and by recently I mean 2 days ago) finished the entire series for A Certain Scientific Railgun. Yes, that does mean I have watched both seasons and can I just say, wow. IT WAS AMAZING. The first season was kinda slow, but the second season made up for it all in the Sisters Arc. That arc is undoubtedly my favorite arc in the entire series. **

**Anyways, in the entire series my favorite character was Misaka Mikoto, mainly because she is a tomboy and I love those kinds of characters. I also love it when the character is female and can hold her own in a fight (which is basically Misaka Mikoto summed up in a sentence). So since she is my favorite character and my second favorite character was Kuroko I instantly fell in love with the pairing so here I am with a story about them! Now ladies and gentlemen, let us begin!**

* * *

><p>A girl ran through the alleys, panting for breath as her unknown assailant chased her. What should she do? It was past curfew and she had dropped her phone somewhere while she fleeing. Judging from the height her attacker was clearly a man and she had no chance fighting him in close quarters. At this moment she really wished she had a better power than clairvoyance.<p>

Her lungs screamed for air, but she knew the second she stopped she would regret it. Her attacker kept on chasing and was ever slowly closing the gap between them. Then suddenly, she was face to face with the hard concrete ground. She lifted her head and saw that she had tripped over a pipe. The girl tried to scramble to her feet but her legs were exhausted and she no longer had the energy to stand.

Her head span as her fatigue finally caught up to her, and before she knew it she was unconscious.

The man caught up only to find the girl unconscious. Without a second thought he instantly picked up the girl and ran back the way he came.

'This is only the beginning, I will get my revenge.' the man thought to himself as he disappeared into the darkness of the alleys.

* * *

><p>A pink-haired girl sat hunched over in a kitchen, staring at the multiple case files on the table.<p>

"Ugh, none of this makes any sense!" Kuroko shouted, frustrated that she couldn't figure out the source of the problem. For the past month people have been going missing, but there hasn't been enough evidence to actually find a culprit. The latest case was one that happened about a week ago, a girl disappeared leaving only her phone behind in an alley. They already searched all surrounding alleys for clues and couldn't find anything and the phone contained nothing except a few phone calls and text messages to friends.

The other cases varied from a girl going missing in the middle of the night, another girl going missing on the walk to school and many others. The only thing that tied all of the cases together was the fact that all of the victims were girls.

Kuroko slightly ruffled her long pink hair as she tried to come out with an answer. She no longer wore her hair in her usual pig tails and decided to just keep it loose. Wearing pig tails as an 18 year old was not something she wanted to be seen doing.

"I should probably go change and get ready to head to work." Kuroko said as she looked down at her tank top and shorts. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before changing out of her night clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but remember her old 13 year old self that had a body flatter than a board. Time had been nice to Kuroko and she had developed into a very beautiful and slender teenage girl. She was fit, thanks to years of training and working in Judgement and her breasts had developed to be very noticeable. She had a body that any girl would crave for.

After she finished showering and changing into suitable clothes she quickly turned on the TV to see if there was any news. The only thing that picked up her interest was that there was a power shortage in District 9.

"That must be Mikoto. That girl, even after all these years she never learns to control her power." Kuroko sighed as she munched on a piece of toast. Thinking about the older girl brought a sudden burst of pain to her heart. For the past few years the two friends have been growing distant, a simply greeting was now a rare occurrence between the two. After a while Kuroko no longer referred to her as "Onee-sama" but instead used her first name. She thought this would help her get over her crush on the older girl, but she was mistaken.

All the years of longing glances and sneaking looks only made the younger girl fall more in love. She longed to be near her love, but she knew that would only cause her more pain since her love will never be returned. She would much rather silently love her from a distance than be near her while having her dating someone else, she learned this through experience. Mikoto had many fans, both male and female, so finding someone that catches her interest won't be very hard.

Kuroko sighed. She needed to take her mind off the topic before she broke down. Finishing off her toast she quickly made the calculations and teleported to the Judgement branch, getting ready for a long day of doing paperwork

* * *

><p>"My arms feel like they're going to fall off, I don't think I can handle any more paperwork!" Uiharu cried as she slammed her pen onto the table.<p>

"Uh, Uiharu, you do realize we've only been working for 15 minutes right?" Kuroko said as she glanced up at her colleague. After all these years Uiharu still never learned how to deal with all the paperwork they get. If anything Uiharu was the one that changed the least out of all four of the girls. She grew taller and her hair slightly longer, but she still had the flowers in her hair and the body only slightly changed. Sure she developed some breasts and a few curves, but none nearly as noticeable as Saten. Saten had matured quite well, much like Kuroko. Breasts big and ample, a slender figure, long silky black hair that reached the middle of her back, and a heart shaped face. She got asked out at least once a day, so needless to say she is very popular, but more with males than females. At the moment Saten had was out of the city visiting her parents.

"What?! Only 15 minutes? I swear I've been in here for at least 10 years. How about we take a short break and let our shoulders relax a little?" Uiharu excitedly said. Kuroko sighed. she knew this was going to happen, and she knew that once Uiharu asked that she would not return back to work until she got a break. 'I guess a break wouldn't hurt, I need some fresh air too.' Kuroko thought.

"Alright, but only for a little bit. I'm going to take a walk and once I get back we're going to finish all of this paperwork, understood?" Kuroko said. Uiharu squealed excitedly and made a mock salute before rushing to the couch and turning on her phone to text Saten. 'Sigh, she's still such a kid at heart.' Kuroko thought as she exited the office.

She had no destination in mind, she just wanted to take a breather before going back to being swamped with paperwork. Her legs led the way, and when she finally starting paying attention she realized where she was. It was the park where she and Mikoto had spent a lot of their middle school life. The same park that held the vending machine that used to constantly receive abuse from Mikoto as she kicked it to get drinks. Being back after so long made Kuroko lonely. Every time she had been in this park she was with Mikoto, but now they barely see each other and haven't spoken for at least a year.

Kuroko walked over to a bench and sat down on it, tilting her head back to look at the blue sky overhead. Her thought began to wander back to the good old times when she and Mikoto were inseparable, but just thinking about those times brought a tear to her eye. Before she knew it she had tears streaming down her face, her heart unable to bear the loneliness anymore. Suddenly she heard a sound from beside her and when she turned her head her heart stopped. It was her. It was her Onee-sama. It was Mikoto.

Her eyes widened. Why was she here? When did she get here and how long had she been standing there? All these questions ran through Kuroko's head as she slowly scanned her body. Mikoto had grown noticeably taller, judging by look it looked like she was at least a good head taller than Kuroko. Her once small breasts had definately matured and she could easily see the resemblance Mikoto had to her mother. Her hair was styled the same way and remained the same length. To sum it all up, she was stunning.

Kuroko had no idea how long she had been staring but she felt like if she blinked Mikoto would just disappear and she would discover that this was all an illusion. Mikoto was the first of the two to speak up.

"Kuroko?" She quietly whispered. Kuroko's heart froze. This wasn't a dream, it was reality. Mikoto was once again in front of her and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, how was it? Was it bad? It was bad wasn't it? Yeahh, it was probably bad. Sigh, well that's the first chapter in my story. Feedback is nice, and if you have any questions I will answer them by either PM or through the reviews.<strong>

**I'm sorry if Kuroko is a little OOC, but I need her to be this way so she fits into my story. Oh, and just letting you all know I will constantly change POV's. Like sometimes it'll be in third person, but sometimes it may be in first person. I'll clarify who's perspective it is before the chapter. Anyways, let me know if I should continue. I have an ending for this story, but figuring out everything in between is going to take some time. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for reading**

**Anime4life10**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned with yet another chapter! I have a general idea of where the story is going, but don't expect too much. Also, I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story, it brings happiness to my heart. Wow...that sounded really cliche.**

**Anyways, if this chapter seems rushed I apologize because I suddenly got a really good idea in the middle of watching an anime (Little Busters for those who are interested) and I thought 'knowing my dumb luck I'll forget it so I better type it down ASAP'. That's legit what I thought. Now that I think about it I'm kind of like Touma when it comes to these kinds of things. Not sure if I should be happy about that.**

**Ok, so onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Mikoto's POV<p>

It started out as a normal day. I woke up in my apartment, took a walk, and got attacked by some thugs. After that things started to get confusing. After defeating the unfortunate thugs that tried to hit on me I was thirsty. Of course this happened to be the one day that I leave my wallet, luckily I remembered my favorite vending machine that still owes me for my ten thousand yen that it ate all those years ago.

As I walked to the park I looked at my surroundings and found lots of couples laughing and smiling together. Seeing that made a twinge of pain rush through me. Back in my second year of highschool I had finally managed to confess my crush to Touma. We dated for about a year, but once he got into college he drifted away. I was the one that decided to break up, but even now, a year later, it still hurts. He was my first crush, who wouldn't be upset?

As I neared the entrance to the park I couldn't help but glance at the nostalgic sight before me. It had been quite a while since I had been here since this was the very place I had broken up with Touma. Coming back here was not something I liked doing, but my overwhelming thirst kept me going. As I neared the vending machine I could see someone sitting on the bench near it. Then I froze.

It was her.

After all this time.

Kuroko.

She sat on the bench, head tilted up and staring at the sky, and looking closer I could see tears streaming down her face. My foot shifted and Kuroko must have heard it because she instantly snapped her head up in my direction.

My heart began pounding. Those eyes, the same eyes that had looked at me with care, were dead. There was a loneliness in here eyes that made me just want to run up and hug her. I restrained myself so instead I simply called her name.

"Kuroko?" Her eyes widened, like she was staring at a rare species. There was silence, until Kuroko finally decided to say something.

"Ah, Mikoto, uh, what brings you here?" She said, stuttering as she frantically tried to wipe her tears. Hearing her calling me by my name sent a wave of sadness over my heart. She stopped calling her Onee-sama around the same time she and Touma had started dating, and I highly doubt that it's a coincidence.

"Oh, I just wanted a drink, but since I forgot my wallet I decided to come here." At my statement Kuroko's shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

"You really need to stop beating up the vending machine. I think all the dents it has is more than enough compensation for that ten thousand yen bill." she said. This was the Kuroko I knew, my best friend.

"It won't be enough until one day I break the machine and get my money back, that'll show it not to eat my money!" I said as I glared at the machine. I heard Kuroko sigh and stand up, walking over to the machine while digging in her pockets.

"As a member of Judgment I cannot allow you to do that, here, it's on me." She said as she pulled out a coin from her pocket. She extended her closed fist, but when I made no move to accept it she grabbed my hand and put the coin in it. That brief moment of contact sent shivers through my spine. Talking with her like this really made me miss the old days.

"Kuroko, I can't just accept your money." I said as I stare into her eyes. My face began to heat up so I teared my gaze away, but the burning sensation would not leave my cheeks. Kuroko chuckled lightly and began to speak.

"It's ok, think of it as an apology. I don't think I ever did apologize for forcing myself to be your roommate. I know this is hardly enough fo-"

"Why are you apologizing for that!?" I shouted, cutting her off. "Kuroko, first of all that's in the past, and second of all there's no reason I would be mad about that! That was the reason we became friends, so I could never hate you for that, in fact I'm grateful to you. If you didn't become my roommate I would never have made any friends, I would never know the joy of being able to laugh like a normal teenage girl. You were my first friend that didn't treat me like the "Railgun" but treated me like a person. I can never thank you enough for that." I say, tears slowly forming in the corner of my eyes.

It's true. Kuroko was the first person that treated me normal, not like some freak or god. When I finished my rant, Kuroko just stared at me with her eyes opened wide. Then she blinked multiple times and smiled at me. I felt my heart stop. The smile was of genuine happiness, but there was something else there that I couldn't make out.

"Thank you Mikoto. That may be one of the nicest things anyone has said to me. Keep the coin, but there's one condition." Kuroko said. I began to panic. Knowing the old Kuroko it may go something along the lines of "kiss me" or "let me give you a massage". I don't know why, but the thought of kissing Kuroko or having her give me a massage made my heart race and my face burn. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, and nodded, letting Kuroko know that I accept whatever condition she gives me.

"Hang out with me like this again. Doesn't matter when, I just want to talk to you once more like this. Over the years I've missed it." She said, smiling sadly at the ground. Then in the next instant she was gone.

I stood there stunned at the simplicity of the request. All she wanted was to talk one more time. The thought of that brought a smile to my face.

As I headed to the vending machine to buy a drink I stopped right before putting the money in. I looked at coin in the palm of my hand, turned, and walked away from the vending machine. I clutched the coin tightly in my hand, my heart pounding at the thought of being able to see my kouhai again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah guys, no action this chapter...sorry. This chapter was pure fluff, but it was needed to explain some other stuff that will happen later on. <strong>

**Let me know if you guys like these kinds of chapters, if so I'll try to add a few here and there, but don't worry, they won't just be random. All chapters will have some relation to the main story, unless I specify.**

**Oh, for anyone that didn't know, the word kouhai I used at the end means 'underclassman'. It's the opposite of senpai, which mean 'upperclassman'.**

**I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, so until next time, see you guys!**

**Anime4life10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps of the anime community! I'm back with yet another chapter! After reading your guys' reviews I got really motivated so I was like "Screw homework, I'm going to write the next chapter!". So here I am!**

**I really appreciate the fact that people take time out of their day just to read my story, it brings a tear to my eye *sniff*.**

**Ok, so about what I've been doing. School has just been stupid. We basically got projects in every single subject, thank god I'm finished most of them though. Also, I've been fangirling over a show called _Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de aru (Yuki Yuna is a Hero)_. I highly recommend you guys check it out, it's only 12 episodes so it shouldn't take too long. If you happen to have already watched it, tell me what you thought.**

**Anyways, no more useless rambling, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last two chapters so I'm going to do it now. Better late than never. I do not own anything for the Railgun/Index series. If I did I would have made it so Mikoto liked Kuroko back.**

* * *

><p>After Kuroko had teleported far enough away from the park so she knew Mikoto couldn't hear Kuroko let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Luckily no one was around to see or hear anything.<p>

'My hearts beating so fast. Stop, clam down, think about it Kuroko, there's no way she'll actually want to hang out with you again.' Kuroko thought to herself. Thinking that it was actually true her heart ached. She needed to control her emotions, she couldn't possible go back to work like this.

After calming down a little, Kuroko teleported back to the Judgement branch. When she walked through the door she could see Uiharu still on her phone.

"Uiharu, time to get back to work" Kuroko said sternly.

"Aw, but it was just getting good!" Uiharu whined.

"What exactly was getting good? Surely your phone can't be that much fun." Kuroko said as she sat down behind her desk.

"Oh, me and Ruiko were just talking about how Misak-" Uiharu cut herself off by slapping her hands to her mouth. Misak? Does she mean Mikoto? Or Shokuhoku Misaki? Shrugging Kuroko just ignored it and returned back to her paperwork.

"Well whatever it was it can wait. Unless you want to work overtime to finish these off, which by the way is fine by me." Kuroko said. At the very mention of the work overtime Uiharu jumped up and hurriedly returned to her desk. All was quiet until Uiharu broke the silence.

"Are you still staying away from Misaka-san?" She spoke so quietly Kuroko almost didn't hear.

"I wouldn't say I'm staying away from her more like...we both have out own lives now." Excuses. She knew she was staying away from her on purpose, and she knew there was no way Uiharu would accept that answer.

"You know, I know you think this will make you not love her anymore, but in reality has it really worked? Staying away from her makes you think about her more, and don't even bother trying to deny it, I see how you space out all the time with that love sick look on your face." Uiharu said. Kuroko was surprised. She thought Uiharu was more of an airhead and wouldn't pick up on these things, no offence to her of course. She did have a point. Staying away from Mikoto made her want to see her that much more, but she didn't want to admit it. Kuroko just quietly continued filling out her paperwork.

"I think Misaka-san misses you. I've run into her a few times and she's always alone. It might be a good idea to talk to her again, for both of your sakes." Uiharu said. No one said a word after that, the only sounds in the room were the scratching of pen on paper.

* * *

><p>The sunset cast an orange glow over the streets of Academy City. Kuroko had finally finished all her paperwork and was heading home. Her fingers ached and her hand was sore from all the writing.<p>

As she walked through the streets she began to think back to the current case. People disappearing suddenly, all seemingly to have no connection to one another. If you thought about it logically it made no sense that they weren't somehow connected to each other. Suddenly Kuroko's phone rang and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kuroko-chan. Just calling to see if you're getting home alright, you know with the disappearances that have been occurring it's not such a good idea to walk home alone." Said the voice on the other end of the line. The voice belonged to Naomi Nishikino. She was a fellow judgement officer that worked in a different branch. She and Kuroko ended up paired together on a case since both of their branches were short staffed. Ever since then she and Naomi had been in contact.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. Honestly Naomi you need to put more faith into my abilities." Kuroko sighed.

"I know, but with the disappearances I've been worried. Actually there's something I need to tell you." Naomi said, her voice becoming serious.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Two of my acquaintances from judgement told me that the people that disappeared were their friends. One of them said that the day her friend disappared she was acting one edge and nervous. She didn't question too much since she just assumed she was freaked out by the disappearances. The other couldn't even say anything without breaking out in tears. Apparently those 2 were close friends to the victims." Naomi said. This information may not seem all that helpful but with the little amount of information they do have everything counts.

"Hm, I see. Well tell your them that I'm sorry and we'll try our best to get their friends back. Thanks Naomi." Kuroko hung up and sighed. This case was really going to be a handful. Kuroko continued walking back to her apartment, with thoughts running through her head.

'One of them said that the victim was acting on edge and nervous the day of her disappearance. What does that mean? It would be the most logical to assume that she was just scared because of all the disappearances, but something tells me that that's not the reason.' Kuroko thought. Before she knew it she was nearly home. Then suddenly she felt it.

A stare.

Something was watching her.

It felt like she was being watched from all angles. It seemed to look through her body and into her soul. Kuroko couldn't move. She was afraid. No, not afraid. She was terrified.

Whatever it was just kept on staring at her, and then all of a sudden it stopped. Kuroko didn't waste anytime as she ran as quickly as she could back to her apartment. When she reached the door she jammed the key in and slammed the door shut.

Her heart was racing. The palms of her hands were sweaty. She leaned against the door and slowly slid down. That was one of the most terrifying moments of her life. It felt like she had no control over her own body. Like something had come and possessed her. That night Kuroko just sat there leaning on the door, shaking, tears quietly streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the long wait. My mom stole my laptop for two days for work, and then the day I got it back my brother and his friend decided to have a sleepover so I lost it again for another two days.<strong>

**I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I usually don't bother to proofread things. Don't worry though, once I finish the story I will go back and fix all my mistakes.**

**So leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks to the people who have reviewed already, you guys rock. Until next time.**

**Anime4life10**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys, sorry, but this is not a new chapter but a status update. Spring break is coming close for me, and while that means I get to write more I also have to work more. **

**My whole family ,besides me, is going out of the country for a wedding over spring break. This means that I have to watch over our family business while they're gone so I'm going to be working the majority of my spring break.**

**Also aside from that I will be going back and editing the first few chapters just so the details flow a little better. I had an idea for the ending but I need to change some things to achieve it. By the time I'm done editing I will also upload the next chapter along with the new revised version.**

**Sorry about this guys. I'm not sure how much I will update over spring break, but for the reasons mentioned above it will not be a lot. I also have to practice for an upcoming music exam.**

**Once again I apologize if this brought your hopes up as a new chapter. I will try to get the editing and new chapter done ASAP! Until then, I bid you all farewell**

**Anime4life10**


End file.
